


Maybe Someday

by Shipperony10



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperony10/pseuds/Shipperony10
Summary: Sheidheda is a small threat compared to what could be coming, but someone has to eliminate him for good. Then, maybe someday, Clarke can live in peace. Could be considered to take place after "As Heavy As A Rifle".
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Maybe Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Life got in the way of a lot since the last time I was on here. Then this Pandemic happened. Anxiety, uncertainty, etc., it has been one huge emotional roller-coaster, but I have recently found new motivation to write. I am currently revisiting "Tassels" so I can finally tie that baby up in a nice bow for you all. Hopefully soon! Stay tuned for that. This piece here, well this one just needed to get out. A friend and I have been talking nonstop about how HUGE it would be if TPTB redeemed themselves. I'm not holding my breath, but this piece here is how I would start to fix everything that was broken back in 2016. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!

Sheidheda stood tall in the crowd, his sides flanked by the remaining members of Sangedakru that had been quick to pledge their loyalty.

“The members of Wonkru that fail to kneel to me will be executed.” His voice pierced the air as menacingly as his eyes did. “You have until sunset.” He continued as his audience looked around anxiously at each other, and at Indra, who stood at the forefront of it all. She stood as resolute as always, her own dark brown daggers piercing his blue ones.

Once satisfied and convinced that his message had been received, the Dark Commander retreated towards the palace. “They do not get to move from where they are. Any of them still standing when I return will be killed immediately.” He ordered with a turn of his head as he continued up the steps. “Find me that headpiece, Knight.” He added before he disappeared.

Commotion began to spread through the Wonkru crowd like wildfire. Whispers of desperation, muffled sobs of fear, and angry scowls moved like waves of water over them.

Indra exhaled calmly before turning around to face the group. “You are Wonkru, or you are the enemy of Wonkru. Choose.” She waited for their response, hoping that most would remain loyal, but knowing some were sure to bow to a true Commander. Former or not. Her eyes searched the crowd of mixed reactions, eventually coming to rest on her daughter’s unwavering stare.

“We are one clan.” Gaia voiced out before several others followed suit. Neither woman missed the fact that several voices remained quiet.

Sunlight had been giving way to the darkening of the skies, and the time to choose became clear. In a matter of minutes, Wonkru would be dead or fighting for their cause.

Indra readied herself along with Emori, John, Madi, and her daughter who had made their way closer to her.

“Yu laik ai kru.” She whispered to them, knowing at the very least, the four would fight alongside her.

Russell’s voice echoed as Sheidheda stepped out and made his way down the steps towards the crowd.

“Choose.” He ordered simply; his guards ready to shoot all who denied him as their Commander.

Some, as expected, were quick to kneel and bow their heads as they chose him over Wonkru. His grin grew as he witnessed the heads that dropped below the surface of the crowd.

However, his satisfaction was short-lived as he saw many remained on their feet with fists clenched tightly at their sides. “It is foolish to think you can oppose me.” He threatened with an ominous glare. “I am your Commander, and you will follow and obey me.”

Indra’s chin remained high, and her jaw was square with determination. “You have not been our Commander for a long time.” She argued boldly.

A frightening laugh erupted from his chest. “Becoming a Commander was a birth right, it’s forever.”

“Wrong.” Gaia jumped in. “You were born a night blood, and that is all. Nothing that followed during and after your conclave was legal or a birth right. Becoming a Commander is a privilege, and it is earned.” Regardless of whether there was a Flame to protect or not, Gaia’s need to do so was ever present.

His sharp blue eyes glowered at her then. “Was killing me legal, dear Gaia? I was the Commander, and I was forcibly removed.”

“Many before you were.” Gaia deadpanned. “It is the duty of a Flamekeeper to protect the Flame, against all enemies, even rogue Commanders that became power hungry.”

Sheidheda puffed and shook his head. “There is no Flame to protect now, is there? I am the last true Commander.”

It was John’s turn to make his thoughts heard. “Lexa was the last true Commander, and you know that.” He challenged with a grin of his own.

“John, John, John.” Sheidheda taunted. “Lexa is dead, and I am here.”

“Her beliefs, her principles, we all carry them with us. Wonkru was founded on the idea that all clans could live as one. Was that not the entire point of Lexa’s life?” Emori questioned the Dark Commander who smiled wickedly at her. “You only lived to rule over everyone. The unity of all was never your concern.”

“Power was!” He responded. “You are correct!” His voiced elevated as his anger increased. “Those who hold the power rule and are obeyed.”

“And yet you still met the same fate.” John replied. “So, was power really ever going to save you?” He paused. “Will it save you now?”

“No, it won’t.” A familiar voice sounded off in the darkness from behind the group.

A stunned collective looked on as she approached the frontlines of Wonkru in clothing that stood out in a sea of black. Clarke and her friends followed closely behind with confident steps.

“Lexa?” Sheidheda faltered as he took a step back, confused and off guard.

The woman stood tall and unyielding beside an astonished Indra. “Stand down, Sheidheda.” Lexa ordered. “There’s no need to escalate this. Abandon your hopes to carry out another unsuccessful reign, and this can end here and now.” She tried to reason with the man who stood a few feet away, still perplexed and unmoving.

Silence engulfed all of them as they waited to see how the strange turn of events would continue to unfold.

The man shook his head, finally deciding that this changed nothing. He had a plan, and he was determined to continue with it. “I will not stand down.” Russell’s voiced snarled as Sheidheda made his intent known. “These people are my subjects, and I will be obeyed by all.” He tore his gaze from hers long enough to threaten those standing one final time. “Sangedakru, kill them all.” He commanded when nobody else kneeled.

“You will kill no one.” Lexa averted her own stare to caution a look at the Dark Commander’s loyal few.

A moment of hesitation moved among them before Knight spoke, albeit nervously. “You are not our Commander.”

Lexa stared intently at the unfamiliar man, gauging how far he was willing to defend that statement.

Gaia shuffled carefully in the crowd, prompting John with a slight elbow bump. He looked blankly at her, unsure of her intentions. “A true Commander wears the Flame.” Her voice came through as she felt all eyes on her before Lexa could reprimand the one who spoke out of turn.

“There is no Flame.” Sheidheda spoke through clenched teeth.

“A true Commander also wears the Headpiece.” Gaia retorted as she stretched her hand out to John.

Her plan came to fruition as all involved understood what she aimed to accomplish. Murphy smiled at her before reaching into his pocket for the seemingly useless piece of scrap metal.

“That belongs to me.” Sheidheda uttered anxiously, knowing full well what was about to happen next. He was quick to look back at Knight, killing him with his glare for failing to do as he was told.

Lexa grinned, sensing the man’s confidence diminishing steadily.

Gaia moved slowly towards the front, the piece cradled in her hands, “It belongs to the last true Commander, Leksa Kom Trikru.” She responded reverently as the other woman allowed the headpiece to be placed on her forehead.

At once, Gaia kneeled before her. “Heda.”

Lexa looked down at the woman, her mind failing to truly accept what was happening. She looked up at the surreal scene before her, witnessing the steady movement of heads disappearing from her eyelevel.

To her left, she caught Clarke’s smile before she too knelt along with the others.

An undeniably palpable energy surged through her, and the rest of her people. After a few moments of recollection, Lexa exhaled calmly before looking at Sheidheda, challenging him to make his choice.

He looked around, angry and confused as he spotted even some of his own kneeling for her behind him.

“I will not stand down.” The choice had been made. “And you are not the Commander of these people.”

“You are Wonkru, or you are the enemy of Wonkru.” She mouthed, becoming familiar with the creed during her travels with the small group Clarke led. “Indra, arrest Sheidheda. He will be executed at dawn.”

Indra looked up from her knelt position, pride soared through her as she received her Commander’s orders. “Yes, Heda.”

“No!” Russell yelled and the few that remained loyal to the Dark Commander moved to protect him.

Guns were raised on both sides.

“Kill his followers first.” Lexa stated without hesitation, hiding her bluff successfully. Her true aim was to remove Sheidheda, kill him, but spare the lives of the rest. No more people needed to die. Especially given the battle that was still imminent.

Knight and the others surrendered, their fight no longer worth the death that was promised to them. “Fools!” Sheidheda pushed one of them forward as he successfully ripped a gun out of unknowing hands. “I will kill every one of you, but you will not arrest me. I rather die than be held a prisoner again. That is no way for a warrior to die.”

Indra stood with her gun poised at the man, Gaia and Clarke shielding Lexa on instinct should he choose to fire at her first. Lexa touched both of their shoulders calmly to let them know she was alright. Clarke hesitated, but finally moved enough to let her pass.

“If death is what you want, then death you will get.”

“Not without a fight.” He spat quickly. “I challenge you to single combat.”

Lexa smiled, but one person behind her frowned at the familiarity of it all, nervous and aware that the woman would accept the challenge without a second thought. Clarke exhaled as she attempted to let the apprehension escape her lungs along with the air.

“I accept.” He grinned with satisfaction upon hearing her words. “On one condition.” Lexa added. “The combat must take place in the mind space.”

Confused looks surrounded them.

“What?” Sheidheda furrowed his eyebrows as well.

“You and I must fight to the death, but not in the physical world.”

He contemplated it for a second, understanding her objective of killing his mind so he could not return. A foolish notion on both their parts, a final death, but he welcomed it. He had no intention of losing to her. “I accept.” He grinned with his answer.

“It has been decided.” Lexa nodded. “You have until dawn to clear your mind. Indra and a team of her choosing will escort both of us to the location. Raven and Gaia will oversee our bodies while the battle takes place.”

“I see a flaw in that.” He was quick to respond. “Both Raven and Gaia are loyal to you. How do I know they won’t kill me as soon as I close my eyes?”

Lexa smiled as she felt his fear. “They will be impartial. They are to fulfill their roles and only that. No sides will be chosen until one of us wakes up in victory.” She held her hand out asking him if that was acceptable to him.

“Agreed.” He mouthed as he walked back into the palace alone.

“Follow him. He doesn’t leave your sight.” Indra pulled a grounder towards her to give her orders.

Clarke paced restlessly as the small group sat around her living room. Lexa stood calmly as she spoke to them with her hands clasped at her front. Some things never changed, even if she did look like she belonged on Bardo with the rest of them in the clothes she currently wore.

“If he wins, it’s over. This was not the plan.” Clarke argued, as she continued to carve a path on the floor.

Lexa shook her head. “I expected this. This makes the plan all that much simpler, really.” She searched for Clarke’s eyes, and found them on the woman’s return trip. The blonde sighed and stopped her trekking to focus on Lexa. “Killing his body, and not his mind would leave us with a bigger problem if he jumped before he died.” She implored Clarke to accept what she was plotting. “Raven is still not sure she could contain him if he did that, that plan was risky from the start.”

“Indra has assured us the mind drive was pulled out; he can’t store himself for rebirth.” Clarke continued to make her case.

The brunette shook her head. “None of us who have once merged with the Flame...or this mind drive, need a mind drive to be reborn. We all exist together in the same web of life. My mind, your mind, his mind, Madi’s, we will be connected forever. With the proper training, we can all access the same mind space, and take over one another if we so choose.”

Everyone in the group listened on with wide eyes. The impact of the new information overwhelming their reasoning and logic.

“Still, I’m not comfortable with this. I have no doubt you would win a physical fight against him.” Clarke shared her worries openly. “But inside, it is his world, Lexa. He almost killed Madi.” The girl in question shifted uncomfortably in her seat before Gaia wrapped a protective arm around her with a small smile.

The brunette shook her head. “Have faith in me, Clarke.” Her voice was soft, and almost vulnerable as she allowed Clarke to see how much she needed her to be on board with all of it. The rest of the group sat awkwardly still. It all seemed very personal, and they felt like intruders.

Once again Clarke sighed. “I do.” She replied despite the fear that consumed her from within. Losing Lexa, again, was sure to break her for good.

“Thank you.” Lexa responded. “The mission remains the same.” She added. “We kill Sheidheda and return to Bardo with Wonkru to help the Disciples win the final battle. It is the only way we successfully preserve what we lived and learned on Earth, and on The Ark.” She looked at each person in the room to make her point. “Oso laik Wonkru.”

“Oso laik Wonkru.” The group nodded in response.

By the time dawn approached, nobody had rested save for Lexa. While others tossed and turned, wary of the coming events, the once Commander meditated for hours in Clarke’s room to clear her mind.

The blonde had slept in Madi’s room with the young girl, despite her need to be with Lexa. She knew she would not be able to sleep anyway, and she would only serve as a distraction when the woman needed everything but that if she was to successfully win the fight against Sheidheda.

It was not until pre-dawn that Clarke left Madi asleep in bed and made her way back to her room quietly. She opened the door slowly, unsure whether she should knock or not, and closed it behind her.

Lexa sat at the foot of the bed with her eyes closed. “It’s time.” She mouthed before Clarke could say anything to her first and opened her eyes to look up at the blonde.

“Lexa...” Clarke had so much to say, but did not know where to start. She had not said as much as she wanted to on Bardo, and she still struggled now.

“I do not plan on dying, Clarke.” She smiled softly at her. “No need for goodbyes.”

“You and I know better than that.”

“Maybe, but if it is meant to be, we will see each other again.” Lexa stood, but remained close to the bed. “The fact that we are both alive, on an entirely different planet, more than one hundred years after my death means we were destined to meet again.”

Clarke wanted to return a smile, but the trepidation had her looking away and at the floor. Unconvinced that her suffering would ever end. Maybe that was her destiny. To see the people she loved die over and over again. “Still,” she finally responded, “I am not sure I can make it through unscathed if you die again.”

“You are the strongest person I know, Clarke.” Lexa attempted to pacify the woman. “You can and will make it through anything. With or without me.” The faith and trust she placed in Clarke was unwavering.

Clarke shook her head in frustration, the tears she held at bay broke free as they silently rolled down her cheeks. “Please, stop.”

Lexa moved closer then. Slowly. “If it is my fate to die today, you must accept it.”

“No. Not again.” Clarke argued back quickly, heartbroken at hearing the same words from so many years ago.

“You must, but I will not die today. I will win. I have beat him before, every day he tried to take over the Flame since I became Commander.” She stopped in front of her. “This has to happen this way, especially if we ever plan to see the day when we owe nothing more to our people.” She smiled at Clarke when the woman lifted her gaze upon hearing the words. “When we live past the final battle, we will have a lot to talk about.”

Those words ignited a small flame of hope within Clarke. A promise of something past surviving. “Yes, we will.” She nodded as more tears danced their way down towards the ground.

Lexa took advantage of their proximity to wipe them away with her thumbs before she cupped Clarke’s face in both palms and held her there. She struggled with her desire to kiss her, to feel what her lips felt like so many years later. Her heart wanted to leap from her chest. She wanted to rip it out herself in fact, and hand it to Clarke for safe keeping. Still, there were more pressing matters at hand, and she was still Lexa no matter how much time had passed or how many galaxies they had traveled to get here. So, she said nothing, and did nothing more than smile at the blonde. Even when her body threatened to do so much more if she just relented the tiniest amount of control.

Soon.

She would get her chance soon.

They both would.

Indra led Lexa and Sheidheda towards the lab as a small group armed with guns trailed them both.

Russell’s eyes gleamed arrogantly as he walked past Wonkru members, especially Clarke who stood guarding the entrance. “Raven and Gaia are the only ones allowed inside.” Clarke spoke. “You can choose someone to stand at the door alongside of me.” She continued.

“Knight.” He mouthed nonchalantly and with an eyeroll. Sheidheda could care less who stood outside the door, he was convinced and ready to win regardless of guards and guns.

Clarke nodded in acceptance and stepped aside to let them pass. Her eyes caught Lexa’s for a moment, and they shared a silent gaze before the brunette moved past her with a small almost unnoticeable smile that conveyed that which was only understandable to Clarke.

Sheidheda stepped out of the shadows in all his real glory. His hood concealing his trademark scars as he grinned widely at Lexa who sat at the head of the table with her eyes closed. Her calm demeanor driving him towards the edge of insanity. “Stand!” He ordered as his voice echoed off the stone walls.

“So, this is where you brought us to battle.” Lexa opened her eyes and stared back at him. “Is this where you threatened to kill the child if she didn’t relinquish control?”

“Madi was never a match, they were foolish to put her up against me.” He argued. “Now, fight!”

Lexa exhaled as she stood, her outfit no longer one supplied by Bardo, but her own Grounder combat gear. “How many times have we done this? Hundreds? Thousands even.” She walked around the table with her dagger now in hand as it scratched at the aged wood. “You never beat me then. What makes you think you could beat me now?” She questioned with a halt in her movements to stab the dagger into the table.

“I control this mind space, Lexa. Not you. That’s the difference.” He was quick to jump the table, grabbing her dagger in the process to place it at her neck while he hovered over her.

He should have ended it there with one slice to end it all, instead he basked in a false sense of victory, allowing Lexa time to recover and counter his attack.

She made a quick move towards a candle that had fallen to the ground within in reach, and pushed it into his already scarred face. As expected, the man dropped her dagger which she recovered quickly to stand ready for the next attack.

Sheidheda grunted in pain for a bit longer while he nursed the burn, but quickly shook it off to reach for his next weapon.

The spear came off the wall effortlessly and he wasted no time in swinging it at her. Lexa was able to side-step the tip of the arrow the first time around, but it managed to slice through her upper arm when it swung back over this head and around to her.

It was Lexa’s turn to groan in pain as she squeezed the cut reflexively.

Another swing, the third time around, and Lexa ducked it before rolling towards Sheidheda’s feet. Stunned by her speed and sudden proximity, the Dark Commander had no room to counter with the spear as she dug the dagger deep into his right side.

He yelled and stumbled back, the bone crushing sound of his knee hitting the ground echoed in the room while he grabbed at his wound.

Lexa was unsure of how he accomplished it, but Sheidheda took the spear back in his hands and struck her with the blunted end. All she felt was the burning in her temple and the impact of her back landing roughly on the ground. The dagger long forgotten somewhere in a shadowy corner.

“I’m sure you have fought against better odds.” Sheidheda towered over her with the spear aimed at her.

Lexa swallowed the dryness in her throat as she focused her blurry vision. “Yes.” She agreed. “But I have also won against worse.” She kicked his knee out, feeling the crunch beneath her boot, and a sudden flare of fire that washed over her.

They both screamed in pain this time.

His body fell back and writhed while Lexa struggled to pull the arrowhead from her abdomen.

It was a familiar pain that radiated from the area, and her memory suddenly took her to the evening she was shot. She saw Clarke’s worried expression as she fell to the ground before her, her tears as she struggled to control the bleeding, and her sad eyes as she said goodbye to her for good.

With a swift motion she pulled at the spear and dislodged it. Tears spilled from the corners of her eyes before they got lost in the waves of hair she had tucked behind her ears.

Raven kept an eye on their heart monitors, her anxiety spiking each time she heard Lexa moan or thrash in pain. She had been looking at Russell’s face for a while, watching as it contorted and reddened.

It was not until Lexa nearly yelled that she moved over to examine her. The woman had tears falling from her tightly shut eyes, and her hand instinctively moved towards her abdomen. “Shit.” Raven mouthed as she only imagined what was happening. “Gaia?”

“Don’t touch her.” The girl instructed. “You’ll force her to lose concentration, and that could be what Sheidheda is waiting for. His moment to strike.”

Raven shook her head. “He may have already. Look at her.”

Gaia moved towards her and sighed. “She may be mortally wounded.” She shook her head. “But we do nothing until one of them wakes up.”

“Come on, Lexa.” Raven pleaded in a whisper.

Clarke stood on the other side of the door, itching to burst through the door upon hearing Lexa’s labored yell, but she remained rooted to her spot. Lexa had asked for one favor before they walked out of her bedroom earlier, ‘Do not go in until Gaia or Raven walks out.’, Clarke had promised, albeit unenthusiastically. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. “Please do not die, Lexa.”

‘I don’t want another Commander. I want you.’ Lexa heard the words as clearly as she had that night.

In the back of her mind she heard Sheidheda rustling around, likely getting ready to stand, so she pulled herself out of her memories and stood with a heavy groan.

Her body protested as she reached down for the spear, but she retrieved it and walked towards Sheidheda. Her nerve endings were on fire, and her muscles stiffened sporadically to keep her from moving in ways that would cause her more pain.

With the arrowhead poised at him, Lexa pulled back and lunged. Unsuccessfully the spear tore through the air, missing Sheidheda altogether as he mustered enough strength to quell the pain in his knee to tackle her to the ground.

Lexa moaned again as she landed stiffly on the floor with the Dark Commander on top of her.

He swung repeatedly and bloodied her face with a few strikes.

She sputtered night blood from her broken mouth to keep it from drowning her as it rushed down her throat. Her arms felt limp and heavy as she struggled to push the man off her or block his heavy fists.

“Yu gonplei ste odon.” He muttered as he wrapped his bruised knuckles around her neck.

Her vision came and went in flashes of multicolored dots that floated behind her eyelids. She was close to death, she felt it, even readied for it as she took a second to collect herself and calm her raging heart.

One vision of Clarke, of Indra, of Titus, of Gus, it rushed behind her mind’s eye before she focused on her last fight with Roan. She had unsheathed her sword before he rushed her from behind. That same sword she had used to win many battles, to protect herself, she felt the weight of it in her hand. It was within reach, and she focused intently on it. The feel of the leather wrapped around the handle. The width and weight of the guard. It was hers to command and put to use.

An audible piercing of skin bounced off the stone walls.

Lexa coughed and gasped for a bloodied mouthful of air as she pushed Sheidheda off her. Her vision was reduced as her swollen eyes impeded her from a clear line of sight, but she swiped away the blood and stood to move towards the fallen Commander.

His body hit hard, and he coughed up his own share of blood as he felt himself dying. “Yu gonplei ste odon.” Lexa recited as she used the sword to pierce his heart. She left the blade in as she fell back on her knees and struggled to take in air. Her hands firmly wrapped around her midsection while she listened for his final breath.

Russell’s heart monitored flatlined. A quick check of his pulse confirmed it and Raven nodded.

Gaia automatically moved towards Lexa again to see how she was doing. Her own heart monitor beeped in distress but remained constant as it signaled, she was alive.

“Let her wake up on her own. She has to bring herself out of it when she’s ready.” Gaia spoke quietly.

When nothing happened, and the heart monitor flatlined, the two women stared blankly at the screen and back to the Commander. Their hearts hit the floor at the implications.

Clarke did not have it in her to stand idle while she heard the echo of two flatlines.

“No.” She breathed as she pushed Knight out of the way to open the door. “Please.”

Raven moved as quickly as she could to intercept the blonde. She wrapped her up in an embrace and held her still. Despite the pushing and struggling, Raven managed to secure her friend against her to comfort her. “I’m sorry, Clarke. I’m sorry.”

“Lexa!” Clarke yelled at her as she sobbed out loud. “Raven, do something!” The blonde did not know what to do or who to order around, but one thing was certain, her heart was in a million pieces just then. “Lexa! Don’t do this!” She begged the brunette who laid still on the medical bed.

Her knees buckled from under her as she took both Raven and her to the ground. Her sobs reverberated through the walls.

She was so distraught that she missed when Jackson rushed in and moved a medical cart towards the brunette to begin defibrillation. He was about to cut through her white coat when Lexa gasped for air and coughed through the lack of oxygen.

“Lexa!” Clarke ripped herself from Raven’s arms to move towards the woman. “Breathe. Come on.” Her swollen eyes burned, but she suppressed what she felt as she smoothed her hand over the brunette’s face. “Lexa?” She waited impatiently for her green eyes to open.

The once and future Commander opened her eyes slowly and continued to inhale and exhale deeply, grateful for the fresh oxygen that entered her lungs. She focused on the pair of watery blue orbs that begged her to be alright and smiled softly up at them. “It’s over.” She whispered. “I’m alright, Clarke.” She exhaled and closed her eyes in relief.

Clarke smiled a teary smile before kissing Lexa’s forehead softly and resting her own against it. They simultaneously released a sigh of relief.

“What do we do with his body, Heda?” Knight sounded off from the doorway, waiting for her orders.

Lexa took a moment to gather herself, and with Clarke’s assistance, she sat up and looked over at Russell’s lifeless body. “Build a pyre for him. He was still one of us, he deserves the proper send off.”

The flames flickered high as they engulfed Russell and Sheidheda forever. The mind chip Indra had removed before, and the two Murphy and Emori possessed were destroyed- their remnants tossed in the fire as well, leaving no room for them to make it to the wrong hands.

Wonkru stood around the fire as they waited for Lexa to speak.

She watched the dancing colors of the flames as she gathered her thoughts. There was too much to say, and not enough time. In the end, she knew exactly what to say. Her eyes moved in the crowd, eventually stopping on Clarke’s. “Our fight is not over, Wonkru. A threat bigger than Sheidheda looms on the horizon, and we need every single one of you to fight with us. There is no Earth, but we can make a new home here if we protect it. Something is coming, and if we do not join forces with others nearby, all will be lost.”

“What do you need, Heda?” An unfamiliar face questioned from somewhere in the crowd. “We are with you until the end.”

Lexa nodded, pleased with the woman who stood ready for battle. “It will not be easy, and some of you will struggle to understand, but we must travel to make an alliance with others who are more familiar with this threat. We will learn from them, we will teach them, and we will fight as one.”

  
“Oso laik Wonkru!” The roar echoed, and Lexa could not be more hopeful of their future.

“Oso laik Wonkru!” She responded.

Lexa watched from a distance as their people celebrated and ate under the night sky. Her eyes searched for more to see. Everything was brighter and more intense now that she was alive again. She appreciated the sights, the sounds, the smells even more that she had previously. A small laugh escaped her as she saw Madi take the ball from another child to advance towards the end of the makeshift field.

“When we were alone for six years, she would not stop asking for me to repeat stories of you.” Clarke approached her from the dark.

“How long were you watching me?” Lexa asked curiously.

“I’ll never take my eyes off you again.” Clarke only half joked and they both smiled at each other.

Lexa became serious as she looked back to the children that played gleefully. “Did you tell her all of your stories about me?”

“Yes.” Clarke knew what she was asking. “She was upset for a while, and even said Octavia was her new favorite after the more serious stories, but she respects you and admires you still.”

The Commander smiled and nodded before shaking her head in frustration. “I missed so much.”

Clarke shrugged. “Most of it was bad, I’m glad you didn’t have to suffer along with us.”

“Still, you had to do all of it on your own. I’m sorry.” She kicked at a rock with her boot, something Clarke had never seen her do before. It was a drop in her armor, maybe a new and permanent chink.

Clarke shook her head softly. “I had my people…our people, and then Madi found me.”

Lexa sighed and tilted her head back to look up at the sky. When she exhaled again, she turned her head to look at the woman beside her. “Will we ever say everything we need to say? How can we share every story? Recount every trauma and victory? I have so many questions, so much I want to know that I feel overwhelmed.” She shook her head.

Clarke was surprised by Lexa’s candor- though she was no stranger to the quiet moments of reflection with the brunette, it was truly a rare sight to see her so unsure of herself in a new situation, or a new challenge.

She wanted to reassure her that this time, they would work it out together. “When this is all over, I will tell you everything you want to know, and you will tell me how we got this second chance.” The blonde caught herself too late to take the words back. “If this is what it is, I mean.”

Lexa nodded slowly. “It is.” She responded without hesitation.

Both women could feel the tension that swirled around them and kept them rooted to their spots. Their faces reddened and warmed at the thought of how familiar they were with one another, yet how much they ached to be reminded of certain things- and learn the things they had yet to discover.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Lexa wondered how many new scars adorned Clarke’s body. Each one proof of her resilience and her will to survive.

Clarke hoped that the scar on the Commander’s abdomen would have disappeared by now, but knew full well it would be there to remind her of one of the worst days of her life. Still, she would smile knowing it was now only one more scar on Lexa’s living body.

It was all a welcomed anxiety that neither one cared to steer away from.

Unconsciously, like two magnets drawn to each other, they moved closer to the pull.

The warm air they exhaled mingled as they aimed to leave no space between them, and when Lexa felt her presence, she stretched her arms out to grip Clarke’s hips. Gently, she pulled her nearer, and their lips barely touched as the spark flowed from lip to lip.

A clearing of a throat stunned them out of their moment. Their bodies automatically creating space between them.

Heavy and frustrated sighs escaped them both.

“Sorry, Lexa, Raven wants to talk with you two about how we get everyone through the bridge to Bardo.” Bellamy intruded with Echo close behind.

Soon.

They would get their chance to reconnect and relish this second chance to live their ‘maybe someday’.

**.**


End file.
